The permanent illusion
by autumn-leaf16
Summary: A collection of MukuroxChrome oneshots that tends to be on the light hearted sides.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note**_**:**_ This is a collection of one shots that tend to be on the light hearted side. The title is meant to be saying how the two of them being together side by side (which was only possible in his illusionary world before) is now true and permanent. The setting is five years after the original story, with Mukuro having been freed from the mafia prison._

_I have been reading Mukuro x Chrome fan fictions and I really love the really sweet/fluffly ones. I noticed that the English fan fictions tend to be darker, while you get sweeter and light hearted one amidst Chinese writers. But a very common motif is Mukuro being very possessive yet very gentle to Chrome. Over protective to the extent that anyone that does anything to her will result in him demonstrating his six paths._

_I like writing/reading the light-hearted and sweets fics as I like the idea of the two of them being like this, a happy ever after life since too much seems to have happened to them._

_I actually debated whether I should use Nagi or Chrome since Nagi is her real name and he does call her Nagi at times. However, Chrome is also very symbolic because it symbolizes him being a part of her. In the end I decided to use Chrome since that seems to be what most people do._

* * *

To say that the place was a dump would be an understatement instead of an exaggeration. As he stepped over the rubbles that were still not cleared, Mukuro couldn't help but to ask how he could let his precious Chrome endure this for five years.

"Didn't we have money in a secret account?" he pointed out to Chikusa.

"Yes, but all three of us decided that we will only use it when we absolutely have to." The other said, "It is your money, Mukuro-sama."

Before, he would think that if they decided to live this way then it was their own problem. However, he did change during these five years. Even though he still held the rest of the world in great contempt, these three was very different.

Especially his Chrome.

"Mukuro-sama, we have prepared the sofa for you." Chrome said nervously. "It may not look very comfortable but…"

"…a house."

"Mukuro-sama, what did you say?" she began, her fear of him being unsatisfied increased even more.

"We are buying a proper house." He announced.

There was no way that he would let his Chrome live like this now that he was here.

* * *

As a result, the two of them began to search for a new home- and he could finally use this word.

"But shouldn't we ask Ken and Chikusa to come as well?" Chrome asked.

"As long as you like the house, then we will all like it." Mukuro said, repeating what he had said this morning.

His smile told the other two that they could not disagree.

"Therefore, what is it that you want, my adorable Chrome?"

"I…I want a small house." She whispered. "I used to live in a really big house but…but it was so…cold."

"Then we will buy a small house." He assured her, hating to see her sad. After all, shouldn't his presence be enough?

To Mukuro, all the houses seemed similar and the only difference was their size. However, he took great pleasure in seeing how absorbed Chrome was.

But then, she was always so adorable to him.

When she found the perfect house, she was very excited, she was smiling to happily and he could not help but to smile as well.

A real smile.

"I feel that we will all be very happy here." She said as she tugged at his hand in her excitement.

That was good enough for him to buy the house but since she was so eager to show the house to him, he let her do whatever she wanted.

"But I hope that Ken and Chikusa would not mind sharing this room." Nagi said as she sat down on the bed in the master bedroom.

"Why would they need to share this room? They can have the two smaller rooms." Mukuro said, snaking his arms around her. "We will be the ones who have this room."

"But Mukuro-sama…" at her startled expression, he could not resist the opportunity of teasing her.

"I am really hurt." He declared out dramatically- all but burying his face in his hands. "That my Chrome does not want me to be beside her by sleeping in the same bed with her."

"Mukuro-sama!" she was clearly very worried and he couldn't help but to chuckle at how easy she was taken in. But then, this was part of her charms. "I…it is not that I don't want to be with Mukuro-sama…all I want is to be with Mukuro-sama. However, sleeping in the same bed…"

This was finally too much for him- laughing, he pulled her toward him in a very tight embrace.

"You are so adorable." He said between her laughter. "Therefore, how can I stand the thought of you not being beside me as I sleep and wake up?"

"…Mukuro-sama, is this what you really want?" she whispered.

"I have been wanting this for five years." His voice was now very serious. "I want to hold you with my real body so much. You are the most precious thing to me."

"Mukuro-sama is the most important person to me too." Chrome said without any hesitation."

"That is why I want this to be our room…I don't want to part from you at all. You are right, Chrome," he told her as he kissed her, "We will be very happy here."


	2. Chapter 2

_Story 2_

The purpose of the outing was meant to increase the family's bound but Tsuna was rather skeptical. He was sure that something disastrous was going to happen- he would probably have to end up paying for some sort of damage. After all, his past experiences told him that putting these members of the Vongola family together in the same room for a certain amount of time would only result in them fighting.

The memory of his last birthday party was still too vivid. Mukuro and Hibari's banters ended up changing to a match, which then somehow became a fight where almost everyone took part.

There was another reason that he did not want to participate in this outing, a very important one.

He did not know how to skate.

"Don't worry, tenth generation, I have prepared for this." Gokudera said as he pinned up a very large sheet of calculations on the wall of the skating rink. "You will be able to skate very well if you follow these instructions. Your right feet should be in this angle while your left feet is in that angle, one arm should be in this degree while the other…"

"No need to get so complicated." Yamamoto said with a friendly pat which encouraged Gokudera to take out his bombs. "But Tsuna, it is really easy to skate. You just go like this and this…"

"I don't understand these sound effects!" Tsuna yelled out.

"That is right, it is passion that counts!" Ryohei said loudly, with his fist thrust into the air. "Just charge!"

…and crash into the wall was not what he wanted to say, but it was what happened.

"I have no interest in treating man." Doctor Shamal said although it was not as if they were going to ask him. The doctor's eyes suddenly brightened as he turned to the nearby girl who was struggling to keep her balance. "But if the young lady is injured then I will do all that I can…"

Even he was not able to finish his words when a trident was only about one millimeter from his throat.

"Perhaps you will like to see what the path of the beast is like since you are so much like them?" Mukuro said with a too pleasant smile.

At this, Tsuna closed his eyes and mentally braced himself for the destruction that would follow.

However, the skating rink was saved.

"Mukukro-sama, can we…can you start teaching me now?" Chrome asked very quickly as she tugged at Mukuro's free hand. "I…I really want to skate with Mukuro-sama."

The Vongola all had to marvel at how fast Mukuro could change when Chrome was involved. The deadly aura he had immediately disappeared when he turned to Chrome.

* * *

An hour passed and Chrome was actually able to skate around the rink without any difficulty. However, the same level of progress could not be said for Tsuna.

"You have an hour left, Tsuna." Reborn announced. "Dino and his family are going to be here in an hour."

And it just happened that the two families would have a skating competition with the loser paying a billion dollars.

"But I can't even skate!" Tsuna yelled out desperately. "I've asked everyone to help me! Even Hibari-senpai."

Which was a very bad idea.

"Not everyone." Reborn pointed out.

"No way! Mukuro will never help me!"

"Then prepare to pay a billion dollars to Dino." At such a time, Tsuna really wished that he never met Reborn.

Tsuna was just going to protest when Reborn actually shoved him, causing Tsuna to skate to the other side in a remarkably fast speed.

So fast that he had no chance to grab onto anything to prevent himself from crashing against the wall.

"…I don't personally mind you lying there like an idiot but it might affect Chrome when she comes back, so I advice you to get up." Was the completely unsympathetic words from Mukuro.

"Where is Chrome-chan?" Tsuna asked as he scrambled up, after all, her presence was very important, if not essential, when one talked to Rokudo Mukuro.

"She went to get something hot to drink."

A billion dollars was a very large amount of money so Tsuna decided to take the risk. Much to his relief, Mukuro's smile did not disappear.

Tsuna's mistake was to forget that Mukuro could smile even if he was feeling very irritated.

"…I have a very efficient method of teaching." Mukuro said easily. "Whenever you fall, I will let you experience one of the five paths. Five paths as I will exclude the fifth path."

"Boss!" Chrome has returned and Tsuna was almost ready to describe her as his savior since Mukuro seemed to see any possible interruption of the time he was spending with Chrome as a good enough excuse to demonstrate his six paths.

"Chrome-chan seems to learn really fast." Tsuna said.

"That is because Mukuro-sama is a really good teacher." This was said with great admiration. "He is also so patient."

Chrome knew that asking Mukuro to help Tsuna was too much, but her suggestion was actually even worse. That was the most efficient way to make Mukuro angry.

"I can help you." She suggested with a too innocent smile. "Just like how Mukuro-sama helped me."

"No, it is alright!" Tsuna immediately said. Perhaps he was being too paranoid but he was sure that he saw the character in Mukuro's right eye turning into the word 'five'.

After all, Mukuro taught Chrome to skate by holding her hand or keeping an arm around her waist so that she would not fall.

"Then…good luck, Boss." Chrome said innocently.

As she and Mukuro skated away, Tsuna caught her telling Mukuro how much she was enjoying this outing.

Something that Tsuna could not say.

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**:**_ I really enjoy writing this story. I had many of inspiration from the chapter where they taught Tsuna how to swim in their various way (personally, I really like Gokudera's method)._


	3. Chapter 3

_Story 3_

It was the perfect time to view the sakura and the whole Vongola family was there, including those who refused to admit that they were part of the family. Even through it was true that Mukuro quickly left the others with Chrome after they finished eating, the important thing was that he was actually there.

"I have no intention of being too close with the mafia." Mukuro declared out as he and Chrome went to sit at a bench some distance away. After all, the only reason that he decided to participate was because that was what Chrome wanted.

The sight of the sakura naturally reminded Hibari of his first fight with Mukuro, but his usually willing opponent refused to fight.

"I am here to spend time with my adorable Chrome." Mukuro said simply as he took the young woman's hand.

It was true that he rather enjoy these duels with Hibari, but even they could not match the times with Chrome. She was the most important person to him in the world and contrary to what people might believe, Rokudo Mukuro knew about his priorities.

It was strange, he thought, how lying on the bench with his head in Chrome's lap could give him more satisfaction then any of his actions in the past. In the past, the most pleasure he derived was by seeing his opponents being defeated, but now, it was from these simple actions.

Neither he and Chrome said anything, but this was because they did not need to at all.

"Mukuro-sama." Chrome suddenly said, breaking the pleasant silence, her voice rather worried.

"What is it, my adorable Chrome?" he asked, smiling at her. Regardless of whatever that bothered her, he was sure that he would be able to solve it. After all, was he not Rokudo Mukuro?

"I think there are two very strange men who are staring at our direction." She whispered.

"Let them look." Mukuro said carelessly before he decided to tease her slightly. "Or does my dear Chrome not want to be seen with me?"

"Mukuro-sama is always saying things like that." She muttered. "Mukuro-sama, I think they are walking toward us."

"What a bother…" Mukuro was a bit tempted to immediately get rid of them by killing them, but he knew that Chrome would not be that happy at this.

The two men in question were actually robbers who decided to make Mukuro and Chrome their target. From a neutral point of view without hindsight, this was a rather logical choice. Gokudera and Hibari's mere appearance seemed to be dangerous even without the bombs and weapon near them; Yamanote was swinging his baseball club- a possible weapon; Ryohei was clearly not a push over due to him practicing fighting with I-pin. In addition, they were part of a large group of people.

Therefore it seemed logical to pick the two who were sitting some distances away from everyone else. Not only did Mukuro not have his weapon beside him, he also did not seem to be a dangerous person due to his smile and physical appearance.

In reality, this was possible the worst choice.

When the two reached in front of Mukuro and Chrome, they stopped, clearly looking for trouble.

"What is it?" Mukuro asked without his smile disappearing,.

Without saying anything, one of the men took out a knife.

"If you don't hand over your money…" however, the conventional line was interrupted by Mukuro's laughter.

"What…do you not understand what we just said!" the other demanded angrily.

"That is why I am laughing." Mukuro said, still laughing. "To think that someone actually dares to threaten me. Especially," at this his voice darkened, "When I am with Chrome."

"Mukuro-sama, please don't kill them!" Chrome whispered urgently as she knew that he might very well do this. While they were obviously bad men, she was not able to see them being killed in front of her, especially when she could tell that they probably haven't killed someone before.

"Very well, if that is what you wish." Mukuro assured her before he turned to them, his voice very chilling. "You two, count yourself lucky and apologise to Chrome now."

"What are you talking about?" despite the seemingly tough words, the two men clearly realised that they might have made a mistake.

"I suppose I better help you then." With that, the character in his right eye turned to three.

The next moment, loud scream erupted due to the poisonous snake that suddenly appeared and wounded themselves around the two thugs.

"As I said, apologise to Chrome. It better be…sincere."

"What the hell is this?"

At this, Mukuro sighed. The idiocy of these two men was just beyond belief. Clicking his fingers, he summoned more snakes.

"Do you need more encouragements?" he asked easily.

"We are sorry!" this was all but screamed out.

"It is alright. Just leave now." Chrome said, not liking to be in the centre of such drama. Even though the position of the bench concealed the out-of-place snakes, they were still attracting great attention due to the other two's screaming. Not only were their friends looking at them, so was everyone else in the park.

However, Mukuro was clearly not satisfied.

"Is this the best that you can do?" Mukuro asked, raising his hand once more.

"We are so sorry! Please forgive us!" at the fear of more poisonous snakes being summoned, the two men began to recite out all the type of apologies that they could think of, and one of them even went down on his knees.

"I guess that is good enough." Mukuro decided. "Leave now."

However, their departure meant another arrival. Even though Tsuna did not want to interrupt Mukuro and Chrome given what happened to the other two who did, he still had to investigate what happened since he was the leader of the Vongola.

"Two idiots thought that they could bother me and Chrome so I corrected them. That is all." Mukuro said bluntly before he reached out a hand to Chrome, who clasped it tightly. "I am sorry for how long it took, my adorable Chrome."

"What did you do to them? I said that we shouldn't attract attention in the park!" Tsuna had to make sure that he kept his voice down least everyone else started to look at this direction again. "Couldn't you…control yourself?"

At this, Mukuro started to laugh and most people in the Vongola family has learnt, some the hard way, about how dangerous this laughter was.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Mukuro said very slowly, "What type of man do you take me for? Usually, if any one dares to threaten me, they will be punished with death. The fact that these two idiots are still living without any wounds is a sign of me controlling myself.

"But don't for a moment think that I am doing it for you." Mukuro added very quickly. "As I said, I have no intention of doing anything for the mafia. The only reason I let them live is because I know that Chrome would not want me to kill them."

Even though he knew that Chrome would accept his actions, he knew that she much rather let the two idiots live.

"I have changed." Mukuro mused out aloud as he closed his eyes to enjoy being in the mere company of Chrome, the person most precious to him. Before, he was almost always doing what made him happy, but now he was thinking about what would make another person happy.

Contrary to what he once thought, it was actually not an unpleasant thing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note**_**: _Word of warning: this story is extremely cheesy and so sweet to the point that it would probably cause toothache. However, I like it. I have to say…due to this fan fiction it made me realise that when you say New Year's Eve New Year's Day, you actually have an apostrophe in it. Until now, I would write New Years Eve and New Years day._**

* * *

_Story __4_

It was New Year's Eve and Chrome was sitting by the kotatsu with Mukuro right beside her, his hand tightly clasping hers. On the table was a plate of oranges and he had been most insistent about how they would eat it. Not only would he peel it, he insisted on feeding it to her, or having her feed him. Despite being embarrassed, Chrome could not help but to feel a bit pleased at the care that Mukuro is showing her.

Chikusa and Ken were at the other ends of the table, the former was reading while the latter was playing one of his games.

This scene was a very ordinary and common one that could be seen in many families, but until this year, Chrome has never been part of such a happy scene. There were more then one kotatsu in her large house, but no one used them. Often, her parents would not even be in the house during New Year's Eve. They would be at some party, smiling at others instead of their lonely daughter.

But things were different now, Chrome thought happily, she had a family now. A happy family. Even though Ken and Chikusa were not like Mukuro by openly displaying their affection for her, she knew that they did care for her as well.

It would soon be time for her to get up and make soba and she was really happy at being able to perform this task. When she was younger, she used to think that soba had some type of special power due to television showing people eating soba very happily on New Year's Eve regardless of what might have happened to them a few moments ago. Once she was older she naturally understood that it was not due to the soba, but the people.

At that time she had thought that this would be an impossible dream since her parents' attitude toward her showed this too clearly. However, Mukuro has made this a reality instead of a dream.

Since the oranges were temporarily neglected, Mukuro was using his other hand to stroke her hair- which was now fairly long again. He could see that Chrome was happy and this was enough to make him smile. Like Chrome, he was thinking that this would be the best New Year's Eve he ever has. However, this thought suddenly made his hand stop.

His New Years…leaving aside the times when he spent it at prison, all his past new years had been bad. Their own family did not see this event as an occasion to pause their experiments so none of them even knew that the day was meant to be special. He found out about New Year's Eve and Day from his new 'family' but he naturally did not enjoy it as it was time spent with the mafia. At that time, he regarded such an experience as one of the worst possible scenario.

Unlike before, he could actually feel warmth in the house and he knew that this was due to the petite figure beside him.

* * *

The next day was New Years day and Chrome had told Mukuro that she would like to go a particular shrine with him. Even though he found the idea rather ironic due to the places he had been in his six lives, he agreed. The reason of his agreement was simple: it was what Chrome wanted.

Although it was not fully bad, since Chrome was wearing a furisode for this special occasion. On the other hand, she was so pretty that he was quite worried about the attention she would attract.

"Mukuro-sama, I really think that person was just asking for direction." Chrome said. "I really don't think that you needed to glare at him like that.

"I did not glare at him, I merely smiled and asked him what he wanted with you." Mukuro said innocently, although most people would point out that when someone smiled at you like that, it was best to run toward the other direction. "Besides, would I do anything foolish like fighting on the streets?"

Almost all the members of the Vongola family would have pointed out that he did not need to fight with a weapon in order to be dangerous.

"And I did tell him where the shrine is, did I not?" Mukuro added.

"But Chrome, why do you want to go to that shrine so much? There are ones closer." He pointed out although he quickly added the following due to knowing Chrome too well. "I do not mind, but I wish to know."

"It…it is because both Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan told me that if you make a wish here, then it had a great chance of coming true." Chrome said before she whispered out the following: "And it is a really important wish…"

Chrome was not really religious but she did believe in the possibility of some divine force at work as she still believe that it was a miracle that resulted in her meeting Mukuro and having this great happiness.

Therefore, when she stood in front of the shrine, she closed her eyes rather tightly as she clapped her hands together. Seeing how earnest she was, Mukuro began to chuckle softly. Perhaps coming to such a place was not a bad thing at all.

"But Chrome, what is your wish?" Mukuro asked curiously. "What did you want to come true so much?"

"It…it is a very important one." Chrome said, now blushing.

"What about a hint?" Mukuro suggested. His desire of wanting to know what she wished was also due to his desire of letting her have that wish.

"It…it is to do with Mukuro-sama." Chrome said shyly.

"Then why do you not just tell me?" Mukuro pointed out as he embraced her. "Wouldn't that be most effective? Besides, my adorable Chrome, I would not let you leave my arms until you tell me."

"But Mukuro-sama, there are so many people watching!" she protested, almost burying her face in his chest.

"Then what did you wish for?" Mukuro asked, his amusement evident.

"I…" after a long time, Chrome finally spoke, her voice barely audible. "It is to be with Mukuro-sama forever."

Mukuro was actually rather startled because he still find it difficult to be reminded of how someone like Chrome could be so devoted to a person like him. Therefore, when he spoke, his voice was very tender.

"Silly girl…silly Chrome." He said very softly. "You did not need to ask the gods to grant you that, because I will never leave you."

"Then this is the best New Year's Day that I have ever experienced." She said.

"No, no, no, my most precious Chrome, this is only one of the best New Year's day." Mukuro corrected. "Because every New Year's Day from now on will be good."

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**:** **_As I said in the beginning this is a very sweet/cheesy story. But I wanted to show Mukuro and Chrome being happy, and this really shows how the four of them (including Chikusa and Ken) are like a family. Apparently many Japanese people would sit around the kotatsu and eat oragnes, and then eat soba just before midnight. I put them in this scene as I believe that if it is possible, then they can be like this._**

**_As for the idea of her wish- this is an idea that I have seen in another fan fiction. Basically one person ask the other what their wish is as they want to help the other have their wish coming true._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Story 5_

A very large amount of people attended the funeral as the deceased woman was an actress of quite some fame, while her husband held a very important position in his company. Therefore, it was not unusual to see someone that you did not know at all.

At the first glance, the young woman was not unusual in anyway as there were many others her age. Some were acquaintance or fans of the woman, while others were workers from the man's company who went due to higher orders. However, unlike the others in her age group, she was completely alone as she was very careful to make sure that the deceased woman's husband did not notice her.

An observant person would notice that she was wearing an eye patch- which she carefully concealed with her hair.

"Such a tragedy." Someone was saying. "It is so tragic that she should die in a car accident when her daughter died five years ago due to a car accident."

Beside the woman's grave was a rather small and much neglected grave. The loving words of mourning were merely words since the grave had no visitors for the past five years. The young woman actually smiled rather bitterly as she see the casket being lowered into the grave: could the mother being buried beside the daughter make up for the thirteen years of neglect?

"…the daughter was so young…how upsetting it must have been…"

"…she was only thirteen…"

Yes, it was all very sad, but she felt that they were merely words that one says at a funeral. Because once the husband left, everyone else followed. Many of them would never come back here.

She doubt that the husband who was left behind would come here very frequently.

But the young woman did not leave. She remained. Now that everyone else was there, she could finally stand right in front of the two graves.

The names were carved onto the stone with a coat of gold paint. On one grate, the gold paint has long disappeared while the name was also covered by dust. Leaning forward, she wiped the dust away. It just didn't seem right for her to see this even though the casket was empty as the body had been an illusion.

How ironic that her first illusion was her own corpse.

She remembered the funeral well, not because it was a paradox, but because her mother had been crying.

Yet it was her own mother that gave her up. If it were not for Mukuro, then she would really be lying under that grave.

But maybe she was like her mother. After all, didn't she choose to give up these two people when she decided to live as Chrome Dokuro? But despite that decision, she was still there.

So maybe her mother did feel sad at losing her even though it was her own choice.

Or maybe that was just what she wanted to think.

"…Chrome."

"Mukuro-sama?" Chrome examined out in great surprise. "Mukuro-sama, what are you doing here? How did you find out?"

Without saying anything, Mukuro held up the newspaper that had the news of her mother's death, as well as the funeral information.

"So the newspaper didn't just disappear that day." Chrome said simply before she quickly added the following. "Mukuro-sama, please don't blame Boss in anyway. He just happened to be reading the newspaper when I walked in. He didn't even know that she was my mother."

"I…I really did not want you to know about this." Mukuro said as he embraced her. "I didn't want you to remember that period of your life."

"It doesn't actually hurt that much now." Chrome said with a smile. "It really doesn't. That is because you are with me."

"But this obviously still upset you."

"She was my mother and I did desire to be loved by her." Chrome admitted. "But Mukuro-sama, I realised something very important. I am very grateful to her."

"Grateful?" his tone was very sharp as he actually felt a deep anger whenever he thought of what her parents did to her because it brought her great pain.

"I am grateful that she gave birth to me, because that allowed me to meet Mukuro-sama." Chrome said before she took his hand and began to walk out of the graveyard. "I am really glad at being alive."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **_The original idea I had was Chrome attending both her parents' funeral but it just ended up being her mother's funeral only. I guess I just want to show her thinking about her past because I think despite everything, she does still think of her parents. I think despite what her mother said about Chrome, I think she would have been a bit upset at the ending. Perhaps she would quickly get over it, but she would have been upset at one stage._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Story 6_

The house was situated in a fairly good neighbourhood and the photo of this scenery could easily be found in numerous magazines. In fact, it could easily be a picture of Tsuna's neighbourhood.

"This is where Mukuro lives?" Tsuna examined out again. The thought of Mukuro living in a place that was so like his own home was simply too strange.

Kyoko and Haru were invited to Chrome's house again along with I-pin. When the two girls come to pick up I-pin, Dino happened to be visiting Tsuna. Upon hearing where they were going, Dino expressed an interest in going with them as he was rather curious about Mukuro: who did have a rather infamous reputation amongst the mafia families in Italy.

"I am actually rather amazed that he is one of your guardians. Rokudo Mukuro is a very dangerous man. The files we have on him are this thick." Dino would have gestured to show how thick the files were if he didn't knock over the glasses on the table.

"Well…it is a complicated story." Tsuna said rather nervously. "Eh…Dino-san, it really is not a good idea to mention the word mafia around Mukuro."

Mukuro did admit the fact that he was part of the Vongola when he accepted the mist ring from Chrome, but his expression at that time clearly warned the others to not push their luck by referring to this matter again.

"But I am quite curious as well." Tsuna admitted.

"We can ask Chrome whether you guys can come too, I am sure that she wouldn't mind." Haru pointed out.

"Chrome is always so nice." I-pin said with a happy nod. "Her cakes are really nice too."

"But what about Mukuro?" Tsuna reminded them. After all, his possessiveness is rather famous too.

"Why would Mukuro-san mind?" the two girls said at the same time. "He told us that he is really glad that we are Chrome-chan's friends."

First of all, they were girls so there was no reason for Mukuro to be jealous. In addition, Chrome told him that the three of them had really helped her and they were the girlfriends she always wanted, but never had the chance, to have.

But due to Dino's curiosity and the girls' assurance, the five of them ended up all going.

Contrary to what Tsuna thought, the first problem was not caused by Mukuro, or Ken and Chikusa. Rather, it was due to Dino, who ended up backing the car into the wrong driveway.

This wouldn't have been a problem if he didn't ram the car into the other's garage, then drove through their fairly elaborate garden. Within a few minutes, the two occupants of the house began to yell at them and the woman was even hitting Dino with the broom she had before this surprised visit.

"I can pay for the damage!" Dino yelled out, brandishing his wallet as a defence mechanism. "I will pay for all damage!"

"We really shouldn't have let Dino-san drive when none of his men are with him." Tsuna moaned out as he tried to persuade the others to calm down as well.

"I am really sorry but these people are my friends." The rather timid voice said softly, and much to the other's relief, Chrome's appearance immediately stopped her two neighbour's shouting.

"But Dokuro-chan, they are your friends?" the woman asked as she gave Dino another stare, distrusting him due to his tattoos.

"Yes, they have come to visit me. Dino-san is a really nice person!" Chrome said very quickly. "I am sure that he didn't mean to do that and he will definitely pay for the damage."

"Well, if Dokuro-chan says so." The other said.

"Chrome, why don't you take Kyoko-chan, Haru and I-pin in? Dino-san and I will follow as soon as we sort out how much money he has to pay." Tsuna suggested.

"I really find it hard to believe that you two are Dokuro-chan's friends." The woman said while her husband was calculating the total amount of money that Dino should pay.

"Well…we are probably Mukuro's friend more." Tsuna said.

"I am equally surprised that Rokudo-kun would have friends like you two." The woman said mercilessly.

"So, they are your neighbours?" Tsuna asked cautiously. "Chrome and Mukuro."

"Along with his two cousins. Are you really their friends?" the woman said suspiciously due to seeing Tsuna's surprise at the word 'cousin'. "But Rokudo-kun is such a polite boy. His two cousins are not as polite as him or Dokuro-chan but you can tell that they are very good boys."

"Rokudo Mukuro?" Dino and Tsuna both yelled out at the same time as to hear Mukuro and the other two being described like this was just too strange.

* * *

"Boss, I am really sorry about what happened." Chrome immediately said when Tsuna and Dino entered, since they both seemed very tired. "They are really nice people, but…"

"Don't worry, it is not Chrome's fault." Tsuna said. "I guess anyone would be quite surprised if that happened to their house…"

Chrome was wearing an apron and on the table were many plates of muffins that she just baked. She seemed like a simple housewife entertaining friends and guests.

"This girl is Chrome Dokuro?" Dino whispered to Tsuna when Chrome went back to fetch more stuff from the kitchen. "The temporary mist guardian as well as a very skilled illusionist?"

"Dino-san…" upon the sudden appearance of the two that they were gossiping about, the two men both let out a yell before they quickly acted as if they had not been gossiping.

"Our vacuum cleaner broke the other day." Chrome began quietly. "So…please be a bit careful."

"Careful?"

Turning to Dino, they saw that the floor around him was completely covered in crumbs.

"Chrome's cakes are so nice!" I-pin was saying as she took another piece, at this Chrome smiled and Tsuna was still amazed at how different she looked when she did so, as she used to always look rather nervous and even a bit aloof.

"Because it is nicer when you are eating with someone." Chrome said, quoting what I-pin once told her.

As time passed, Tsuna couldn't help but to feel at ease even though this was Mukuro's house and he was a bit concerned at the mess Dino made. Even though Chrome assured them that she did not mind, he wasn't sure that Mukuro would think the same. But there was actually a very pleasant feeling to the whole house- it could easily be his own home.

"Not completely true. At least not yet." Dino corrected Tsuna when they left. The two of them would drive the car onto the street first, so the three others girls were still in doors, talking to Chrome. Tsuna decided that this was better because he was sure that Dino was going to cause another accident when he drive, so he wanted the other three to only get back in the car at the last moment.

"But what do you mean, Dino-san?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Didn't you notice? The cups and plates in their house were all very expensive and of extremely high quality. Rumour does say that Rokudo Mukuro is very wealthy." Dino said as he began to drive. "But this is certainly an enlightening trip. It is just a pity that I didn't get to meet Rokudo Mukuro."

"…I think that can be arranged without any difficulty."

"Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled out.

Mukuro was standing right beside the car, and the strange thing was that the usually elegant man was actually covered in mud. Upon seeing the other's startled expression, he merely smiled and gestured to the puddle of mud right in front of him.

…which Dino just drove right over.

"How can I be a bad host by not entertaining you two properly?" Mukuro continued pleasantly as the character in his right eye turned to one.

"Wait wait wait, you will attack your own boss?" Dino yelled out.

Which turned out to be the wrong thing to say. Although this meant Dino didn't need to correct his family's information since what it said about Mukuro seemed fairly accurate.

* * *

"My precious Chrome, I am back." Mukuro announced when he entered.

"Mukuro-sama, welcome home." Chrome said happily before she noticed the state of his clothes. "What happened? Are you alright? I'll get you some clean clothes now!"

"Mukuro-san, what happened?" Haru asked worriedly. "We heard some noise outside. Is Tsuna-san and Dino-san alright?"

"Oh, there was just a slight accident with their car." Mukuro said innocently.

This was not wrong, he just omitted the fact that he was the one who caused the accident.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Once again, a rather short story. This time I just want to show Mukuro and Chrome having a fairly ordinary life (when they are not involved with the family business) I really feel that Chrome, Kyoko and Haru has become really good friends and I also feel that I-pin seems to especially like Chrome. As for Ken and Chikusa being Mukuro's cousin, I feel that this is what they might tell their neighbours since Japan is fairly conservative so a young woman like Chrome living with three men like this might be condemned. But if Mukuro says they are his cousins then it might be more acceptable and I think Mukuro does regard them as a bit like his family too.**_

_**As for Mukuro being rich, M.M actually said that he is really rich as well as mentioning how he often pays them a lot of money. But I think before, money didn't really matter to him- it was probably just a tool that he used, nor did material good given how he lived.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Story 7

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **_This is inspired by the latest chapters so it contains spoilers._**

* * *

Opening her eyes, Chrome discovered that what she had hoped to be a bad dream was real. Not only was she tied, she was severally wounded due to her struggles. If her capture was real, then this meant that the ones who took her were her captures.

She was not presented when the Shimon family were introduced to the Vongola but she did receive some basic information since she was acting as the mist guardian. However, both Ken and Chikusa told her that the inheritance ceremony was not their problem at all, since they were not part of a mafia family.

Mukuro said a similar thing, as well as telling her to be very careful.

"After all, the mafia are capable of doing all sorts of things." He had said very darkly, no doubt recollecting the memories of his past that had once caused him to think that the world should be destroyed.

"…I am so sorry, Mukuro-sama." Chrome whispered. Despite him telling her to be careful, she must still have let down her guard by ending up in this position. For a brief moment, her insecurities and self doubts were back, but she quickly dismissed them by reminding herself that she must concentrate on escaping.

This was not that easy because her body was tired and injured due to her struggles when she was attacked. However, the young girl continued, pushing her body to the limits.

"…Chrome, my adorable Chrome…"

"Mukuro-sama?" she answered the call without thinking and immediately regretted this, because she was ashamed of letting him see her situation. He was too kind to reproach her for it, but she was sure that he would be disappointed.

"Why would you think that?" Mukuro asked with a laugh, but this laughter was not mocking. "You have already done very well, my adorable Chrome. The power that you have learnt and mastered in such a short amount of time is most impressive."

"But I am unable to defend myself!" she cried out, casting her head down even though he was not standing in front of her.

"Few would be able to do so in that situation." He pointed out, and even though he did not say it, he definitely considered himself as an exception. "But you have done very well, the injuries that you give are most impressive."

"Then let me show you that I can save myself!" Chrome pleaded. "Mukuro-sama, I can do this."

"If you are not so injured, if you are not so tired," he said gently, although his tone was very firm, indicating that he would not accept refusal. "But now you need rest…"

"No! I can't…I can't always have Mukuro-sama rescue me!" she cried out, and her yell then broke into a sob. "I can't…I can't always rely on Mukuro-sama."

"But Chrome, I am happy at this." Chrome could not see him, but she was sure that he was actually smiling. "Therefore, let me help you. I want to help you."

As well as punishing the ones who dared to hurt you, Mukuro did not say this, but Chrome still heard it.

"Mukuro-sama…thank you." She whispered before she nodded, closing her eyes.

* * *

Initially, Tsuna and his friends were worried about being late due to Chrome, but when they arrived, they almost wonder whether being late was dangerous for the Shimon instead. If they had arrived for a few moments later, then the already small Shimon family would probably be even smaller.

"What is it?" Mukuro aside, temporarily pausing the hand that was going to guide the trident down.

"There is no need for you to kill them even if they did kidnap Chrome!" Tsuna yelled out. "And I am sure…I am sure that Enma-kun did not intend…"

"Intention does not matter, it is what they did." Mukuro said coldly.

"Enma-kun, why?" Tsuna began. "I am sure that there is a reason. Please tell me and I will try to help you."

Enma smiled bitterly- a very strange smile that seemed very uncharacteristic in the face that usually appeared very blank and even emotionless.

"I wanted to believe you, I really did." He admitted before his voice turned hard. "But you just showed me that you are not that different. In the end, you are still more concerned with yourself. I told you, the Shimon family is weak and so we suffered a lot…"

It was a very bitter story and even though most of them could not approve of their decision, they could still feel a deep empathy toward the family, especially when they became rather close with some of these members.

"I am sure we can sort out something." Yamamoto begin, "After all – "

The trident made a loud noise due to the force Mukuro smashed it against the nearby wall, although this was actually restraint on his behalf as he did not stabbed it into the injured people around him.

"And so Chrome should be hurt?" he said coldly. "I don't care what happened to you, but the crime for hurting Chrome is punished by death."

"Mukuro- " Tsuna was just thinking about what he should do when a too familiar figure walked pass him with the words of: "So this is the interesting thing I would find here."

"Hibari-san!" Tsuna yelled out in surprise before he turned to Reborn, "I thought you said that no one could find Hibari!"

"I didn't find him." Reborn said simply. "But I just left a note on his desk."

"I am busy right now." Mukuro said. "If you want to lose to me again then you can do so after I finish."

"Reborn- do something!" Tsuna yelled out.

"Isn't this your job at the leader?" was all that Reborn would say. This basically translate to "Do it yourself, I am not helping you."

"…being experimented by our own family…"

"…everyday was like hell…we didn't even the strength to live…"

"…I will start by destroying the mafia…"

Suddenly, Tsuna was hearing the words that Mukuro and the other two had said to him when he first fought against them. It was the same situation: the suffering that you endured made you resentful and sought revenge by hurting those who you regarded as belonging to the group of those who hurt you."

"Mukuro, don't you remember what happened to you!" Tsuna yelled out. "You were victims of the mafia like them!"

Mukuro was actually startled, and he then began to chuckle.

"Yes, they are like me," he admitted before his voice hardened. "But that does not mean that I will forgive them for what they did to Chrome! I said it before, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am not a nice human being."

"And that was what I said before! I am sorry at what happened to you three but I cannot just let you destroy the things that I care about!" Tsuna continued. "So…please stop!"

A very long pause followed, which was finally broke by Mukuro.

"You are still extremely naïve." He said, "Perhaps this is contagious. However, I will make my warning now: I do not tolerate any mistakes. One more thing…" at this point his voice actually turned gentle. "Chrome needs rest."

Then he was gone, with Chrome back. However, she was asleep with a smile. This was because she was with Mukuro in the illusionary world that had become very previous to them. She was resting there while he was right beside her.

What happened made him realise how precious she was to him.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ **_The idea is that due to reasons, the Shamon family captured Chrome and kidnapped her. I got the idea for this story when I read about how they actually suffered a lot from the other mafia due to being rally weak. I then immediately thought of Mukuro, as I think that was a similar situation._**


End file.
